yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoichi Kusanagi/Gallery
Official LABO05 Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Shoichi's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. LABO05 Shoichi Kusanagi with apron.png|Shoichi with apron in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. ShoichiKusanagi.png|Shoichi's face. Full Body view of Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Full Body view of Shoichi. tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo7_1280.jpg|Shoichis lineart tumblr_pbakw6bi3M1st0p9qo6_1280.jpg DVD and CD DVD duel box 8.jpg|Shoichi with Playmaker on duel box 8 for dvd Weekly Shonen Jump Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump.jpg|Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Shoichi in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Kusanagi.png|Shoichi in Op 2 Op_2_Kusanagi_and_Yusaku.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki in Op. 2 Tumblr_inline_p718fbj7o11tvf4l6_540.png|Little Shoichi and Jin Kusanagi in Op. 2 Op_2_Takeru_flame_Kusanagi_Ignis_and_Yusaku.png|Shoichi with Takeru Homura, Flame, Yusaku Fujiki and Ai in Op. 2 Believe In Magic Ed1 Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Shoichi in Ed 1. Ed1 Shoichi Kusanagi 2.png|Shoichi in Ed 1. Writing Life Ed2 Writing life Yusaku, Shoichi and his brother.jpg|Shoichi with his brother and Yusaku in Ed 2. BOY Ed_3_BOY.png|Shoichi with Yusaku Fujiki and Takeru Homura in Ending 3 Glory Ed 4 Kusanagi, Yusaku, Akira and Emma.jpg|Shoichi with Emma Bessho Akira Zaizen and Yusaku Fujiki in ending 4 Ed 4 Yusaku and takeru with everyone.jpg|Shoichi with Emma Bessho Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Flame Aoi Zaizen Ai Takeru Homura in ending 4 Anime Episode 1 Café Nagi.png|Café Nagi Ep001 Café Nagi's Storage shelves.png|Café Nagi's Storage shelves. Ep001 Café Nagi's Computer monitors.png|Café Nagi's Computer monitors. Ep001 Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Shoichi and Yusaku working on a trap to catch the AI program. Episode 2 Ep002 Shoichi and Naoki.png|Shoichi explains the Speed Duel to Naoki. ShoichiEP2-1.png|Shoichi watching Playmarker and The Knights of Hanoi's Speed Duel. ShoichiEP2-2.png|Shoichi watching Playmarker and The Knights of Hanoi's Speed Duel. ShoichiEP2-3.png|Shoichi watching Playmarker and The Knights of Hanoi's Speed Duel. Episode 4 Shoichi Episode 4 1.png|Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card. Shoichi Episode 4 2.png|Shoichi analysing the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi Episode 4 3.png|Shoichi analysing the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi Episode 4 4.png|Shoichi hacking the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi episode 4 5.png|Shoichi hacking the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi Episode 4 6.png|Shoichi hacking the SOL Technologies' program. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Episode 9 Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Episode 12 Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 Ep013 Emma and Shoichi.png|Shoichi meets Emma Bessho. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Episode 16 Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Episode 18 Ep018 Kusanagi Angry.png|Shoichi angry Ep018 Playmarker and Shoichi angry.png|Playmarker and Shoichi angry at Akira Zaizen. Episode 20 Ep020 Yusaku and Shoichi shocked.png|Shoichi and Yusaku are shocked to learn that Dr. Kogami died seven years ago. Episode 21 Ep021 Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road.png|Shoichi and Yusaku at the coast Stardust Road. Episode 22 Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Shoichi showing to Ai and Yusaku the footage of a camera, when a person turned into an Another. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku and Shoichi realized Go changed his battling style to a heel. Ep023 Yusaku going to help Dark Onizuka.png|Shoichi looks at Yusaku decided to help "Dark Onizuka". Episode 25 Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Yusaku and Shoichi eating. Episode 29 Ep029 A photo of Shoichi and Jin as children.png|A photo of Shoichi and Jin as children. Episode 30 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-002.png|Shoichi waves at mysterious person YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-004.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-018.png|Shoichi shocked Episode 32 Ep032 Yusaku and Kusanagi in shock.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki Episode 36 Ep036 Kusanagi ready to hack.png|Shoichi hitting his hand Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-011.png|Shoichi, Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-017.png|Shoichi angry Episode 42 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-026.png|Shoichi shocked Episode 43 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-000.png|Shoichi find out about Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-003.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki find Revolver's place YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-012.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki meet Ryoken Kogami YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-014.png|Shoichi, Yusaku Fujiki and Ai find out the truth about Lost incident Season 2 Episode 47 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-011.png|Shoichi with Unknown YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-012.png|Shoichi sees Unknown how goes to Jin Kusanagi Ep047 Kusanagi calling.png|Shoichi calls Yusaku Fujiki Episode 48 Ep048 Kusanagi.png|Shoichi sad smiling Episode 50 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-001.png|Shoichi angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-018.png|Shoichi meets Takeru Homura and Flame Episode 59 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-008.png.png|Shoichi worried Episode 60 Ep60 Kusanagi with Takeru and Yusaku.jpg|Shoichi with Yusaku Fujiki, Takeru Homura. Ai and Flame Episode 61 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-0556.png|Shoichi Episode 62 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-008.png|Shoichi is trying to decode Blood Shepherd's trap YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-009.png|Shoichi Episode 63 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-015.png|Shoichi shocked that his escape program doesn't work Episode 64 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-000.png|Shoichi takes the gift from Takeru Homura YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-002.png|Young Shoichi with young Jin Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-005555.png|Young Shoichi study YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-003.png|Shoichi investigates about Lost incident YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-004.png|Unnamed glares YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-009.png|Unnamed meets Unknown YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-005.png|Unnamed looks at the person who was 'deleted' form Link Vrains Ep064 Unnamed wondering.png|Unnamed wondering YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-008.png|Unnamed surround by Knights of Hanoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-006.png|Unnamed saved by Unknown YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-010.png|Unnamed logs out YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-014.png|Shoichi surprised YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-017.png|Shoichi meets Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-018.png|Shoichi begs Yusaku Fujiki to help him finds about Lost Incident YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-02555678.jpg|Shoichi and Yusaku Episode 65 Ep065 Kusanagi.jpg|Shoichi reading the article YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-003.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki reading the article YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-004.png|Unnamed and Unknown trying to figure out a way in YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-000.png|Unnamed almost fall in the trap YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-001.png|Unnamed saved by Unknown YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-005.png|Unnamed and Unknown watches the Knight of Hanoi dueling the Ancient Ghost YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-006.png|Unnamed and Unknown watching YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-012.png|Unnamed watching Unknown's duel with the Ancient Ghost YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-018.png|Unnamed with Unknown YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-019.png|Unnamed with Unknown wondering about the box YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-020.png|Shoichi walking with Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-022.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki looking around as they enter YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-024.png|Shoichi bonding with Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-65-Img-025.png|Shoichi explains about how Yusaku became Playmaker Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-00.jpg|Shoichi puts usb cable to Roboppy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-003.png|Shoichi and Takeru Homura wondered Episode 69 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-059855.jpg|Shoichi with Takeru Homura and Flame Episode 70 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-022.png|Shoichi shocked after he sees his brother Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-008.png|Shoichi is counting on Playmaker and Soulburner Episode 72 EP 072 Kusanagi concerned.png|Shoichi concerned about Yusaku Episode 73 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-0178664.jpg|Shoichi looks at Ryoken Kogami who talks with Yusaku Fujiki Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-008.png|Shoichi found Earth, Aqua and Go Onizuka Episode 77 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-006.png|Shoichi with Yusaku Fujiki, Ai, Takeru Homura and Flame Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-0077455.png|Shoichi searchers for his brother, Jin Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-002.png|Shoichi, Yusaku Fujiki, Takeru Homura, Ai and Flame found traces of Earth Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-018.png|Shoichi shocked Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Shoichi Kusanagi Category:Anime Galleries